The emergence of virtualization technology as a core backbone infrastructure for a variety of cloud deployments is well known. Over the last ten years, advances in processor hardware assists have paved the way for performance and machine scalability focused on virtualization solutions. Hypervisors have been developed to provide a software instruction intercept mechanism to emulate CPU, memory, and input/output resources to enable a plurality of operating systems (“OSs”) to run as guests. Properly written, virtualization technology can provide reliable, secure, and accurate virtual computing resources to a guest OS. This can be used to leverage modern architectural features of recent operating systems running under virtualized hardware. Server virtualization can be further classified into processor, network, and storage virtualizations.
The combination of virtualization and cloud computing has resulted in widely displaced commodity processors and memory that are able to provide powerful, economical, and reliable computing resources. However, the result of widely displaced resources has been a corresponding need for substantial bandwidth between computing elements and inefficiencies resulting from their physical separation.
The ability to provide more efficient use of virtualization and cloud computing would answer an important market need.